One Shot: Moving On
by HeavenShipperWriter
Summary: Wendy's having a hard time recovering from her break-up with Robbie. Shipping-free, season two spoiler-free!


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravity Falls_. Also, first fan fic of the show, so be kind!**

* * *

><p>There were people everywhere. The simple diner was crowded, with many families, friends and couples sharing tables. It was filled with the gentle laughter of children that sounded like twinkling bells, with the soft chats of siblings, and with the beautiful singing for someone's happy birthday. Almost all of the tables were filled.<p>

Except for one.

A certain red-head girl was sitting at her own table, chin on her hand, staring at her own plate. It was nothing grand; just a simple salad dressing that she normally ordered during lunch. She usually enjoyed eating it, but today, she was feeling out of it. She just stared at it and had no will to eat it, but she sighed thinking that she would have wasted her money if she just left it there untouched. She _is_ a little hungry, after all. With another sigh, she took a small piece of lettuce and slowly put it in her mouth.

It tasted as delicious as ever, but there was still something missing.

She let out a small groan that only she could hear, when her phone next to her on the table suddenly buzzed. She was surprised by the sound, she was used to it but her thoughts made her forget that she had it. Wondering who had messaged her, she grabbed the phone and unlocked it. Sure enough there was someone who text her, and she read the small line of text that appeared on her phone.

_Hey, I heard you broke up with Robbie, is that true?_

Oh, this issue

, she thought to herself. Of course it was true. After all his lies, his manipulative doings, and his actions, how could she still put up with it? She didn't want to, but she was forced to. _No, wait, I wasn't, I'm done with it. _she thought, looking back at the days they spent together as a couple. At first the memories were nice, he was so sweet and caring...and then it darkened, he started being possessive, acting like a jerk to her friends and he even hypnotized her once! _Hypnotized_! She was kind enough to give him a second chance, after all she still loved him, but he decided to waste it by lying to her. Every feeling she had for him was gone when she found out about his selfless act. He didn't even bother to think about how she'd feel when she'd find out, no, he only thought about how it would benefit himself. Boys these days!

She clenched her fist and burrowed her eyebrows. _Calm down Wendy_, she said to herself, restraining her urge to punch something. She breathed in heavily, and sat up straight. _Don't let it get the best of you._

Sighing, she reached out for her phone and typed a small message back.

_Haha, yeah! I'm single and ready to mingle, haha._

Hardly

, she thought. But she didn't want to worry Thompson, that poor fool has already so much trouble to think about. She didn't show it, but she valued him as much as she would value a brother, and she didn't want to burden him with her problems.

_You sure?_

Yeah.

she text back.

_Okay._ he replied.

_:)_

A tear fell on her screen, then another, then suddenly, everything just fell apart. She couldn't keep her facade up, she just can't. The pain was to much. She was already done with her masks. She covered her eyes with her hands, feeling rather embarrassed by her sudden downpour, and she only looked up to the buzzing of her phone.

_Are you just gonna cry there or are we going to eat?_

What?!

She jerked up, wiping away her tears hurriedly. She searched the room for the boy, looking for him through the crowd, but she couldn't see him. How dare he spy on her like that?

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered up her eyes, resulting into a gasp from the red-head. She felt the hands, asking, "Thompson, if it's you I'm totally breaking your arms."

The hands were removed and she turned around to see all of her friends smiling at her and saying "Surprise!"

"We were just passing by, and well we saw you all alone here." Nate said, sitting down on a chair beside Wendy.

"We heard about the news, and we haven't seen you for a while so we figured we should cheer you up." Lee said, sitting down on Wendy's other side.

She smiled at them, and said, "Thanks guys, but I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry about me!" She rolled her eyes and smirked. "In fact, you should probably worry about Robbie. I totally showed him who's boss when we-"

Her voice faltered again and tears started raining down on her face once more. She wiped it hastily and laughed nervously. "Oh, don't worry about me guys! I'm fine...I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine." Thompson said, pointing to her salad plate. "Normally you would have finished that by now."

"But we're glad you're still not done," Lee said, pushing some fries and a soda to Wendy's direction. "Mind if we join you?"

Wendy smiled and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

"Nah, it's fine, but you shouldn't feel bad about ditching him. There's like, a million boys out there."

"And I'm pretty sure they're all better than Robbie," Tambry said, not looking up from her phone.

"Yeah."

She started eating her salad again, this time with more enthusiasm, and was glad that her friends showed up. She was also glad that she got some weight off her chest, she hadn't had the chance to since she had nobody to talk to about it (especially since her family was still as stressful as possible). But now that she's finally feeling better, she took pleasure in spending these moments with her friends with a smile plastered on her face. And, for the first time in weeks, it was a genuine smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Based on a local TV commercial. If anyone could guess, they'll get a one-shot request! (This is only available for the first person.)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

deviantART link if anyone's interested: http*:/fav.*me/d881vtm (without the asterisks)


End file.
